PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This application asks for three years of support for the Annual Workshop on the Pathology of Mouse Models for Human Disease. The goal of this workshop is to provide an intense, high level, interactive, week-long training session aimed at the next generation of veterinary and physician pathologists who will work directly (as PIs and collaborators) and indirectly (as support pathologists) in the development and characterization of mouse models of human disease. By keeping it small and intimate, with the faculty staying to interact with the attendees throughout much or all of the workshop, networks based on respect and familiarity will develop amongst the group, as has been the case in the past. Surrounding a highly productive and passionate core group of pathologists (the organizing team) we vary the program with a rotating group of pathology specialists and research scientists building from the staff of each host institution and thereby adding diversity and expertise using specialists from around the country and the world. The workshop will be held at the University of Washington in Seattle on September 10-16, 2010, and in the following two years at Cornell University College (2011), and The Jackson Laboratory (2012). Although we expect the format to be similar to that of previous workshops, we will continue to be responsive with regard to the emerging needs of the scientific community as well as to advances in methods and technology. We plan to continue our policy of recruiting local talent from hosting institutions in order to keep the workshop fresh but also opening up opportunities for graduates of our course who now are becoming prominent in the field of mouse pathology.